doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sylvester McCoy
Sylvester McCoy (nacido el 20 de agosto de 1943) interpretó a la séptima encarnación del Doctor en televisión de 1987 a 1989 y en el telefilme de 1996. En ocasiones aparece acreditado como Sylveste McCoy. Carrera En Doctor Who McCoy asumió el rol principal en Doctor Who sucediendo a Colin Baker en 1987 y permaneció en la serie hasta que esta detuvo su emisión en 1989. En 1996, lo sucedería Paul McGann como nuevo Doctor. McCoy fue uno de múltiples actores considerados para el papel. En 2010, se incluyeron las audiciones de varios actores en el estreno en DVD de la primera historia del Séptimo Doctor, Time and the Rani. En su audición, McCoy interpretó al Doctor en escena con Janet Fielding (la acompañante Tegan Jovanka de la era de Peter Davison), que interpretó a un antagonista. También se publicó otro vídeo de audición en el estreno en DVD de Dragonfire. McCoy tiene la distinción de haber interpretado a dos encarnaciones del Doctor; cuando Baker rechazó la invitación para acudir a grabar la escena de su regeneración en Time and the Rani, McCoy se puso una peluca y el atuendo de Baker, con su cara oculta por efectos especiales para hacerse pasar por el previo Doctor. En su primera temporada, McCoy, que había actuado sobretodo en comedias, interpretó al personaje con un humor similar al de un payaso, pero el editor de guión Andrew Cartmel no tardó en cambiar esto. El Séptimo Doctor se convirtió en una figura mucho más oscura que cualquiera de sus encarnaciones previas, manipulando a las personas como piezas de ajedrez y siempre con apariencia de estar jugando a algo más profundo que lo que se aprecia. McCoy estuvo de acuerdo con el cambio, ya que permitió que interpretase a un rol más dramático. Algo particular de la interpretación de McCoy es su forma de hablar. Utiliza un acento ligeramente escocés (siendo el único Doctor que usó un acento escocés de manera habitual hasta que apareció Peter Capaldi como el Duodécimo Doctor), enfatizando en sílabas o palabras inusuales. Esto hizo que se pareciese a un alien, algo que posiblemente fue intencional. La era original de McCoy llegó a su fin en 1989 con Survival, última historia de Doctor Who en emitirse como parte de la serie en televisión hasta Rose, que se emitió en 2005. McCoy volvió al rol en el telefilme Doctor Who, de 1996, en el que se regeneró y dio paso a su octava encarnación, interpretada por Paul McGann. Aunque actores previos del Doctor han vuelto a interpretar sus encarnaciones en varios especiales (TV: The Five Doctors, Time Crash por ejemplo), McCoy es el único actor en interpretar al Doctor "actual" en una aventura de televisión canónica a lo largo de 10 años. Sylvester McCoy es el actor más pequeño en interpretar al Doctor hasta la fecha, con 1,68 metros de estatura. Tras la cancelación Aunque McCoy tan solo apareció en televisión como el Doctor durante tres temporadas bastante cortas, parte de los fans lo consideraron como el Doctor "actual" desde su debut en Time and the Rani en 1987 hasta su regeneración en Doctor Who en 1996. Teniendo en cuenta este punto de vista, McCoy fue el Doctor actual durante nueve años, superando los siete de Tom Baker. Otros fans, sin embargo, consideran a este razonamiento como algo absurdo, argumentando que aplicándose lo mismo Paul McGann, él habría sido el Doctor "actual" durante más tiempo que todos los demás — a pesar de haber aparecido en televisión tan solo para el telefilme y el mini-episodio The Night of the Doctor (un total de 96 minutos). McCoy ha permanecido apoyando activamente a Doctor Who desde 1987 hasta actualmente. Además del telefilme de 1996, él regresó para el especial de caridad de 1993 Dimensions in Time y en un segmento corto para la televisión educativa británica llamado Search Out Space. Apareció en producciones independientes de BBV Productions inspiradas por Doctor Who, tales como The Airzone Solution y Do You Have a Licence to Save this Planet?, en el que interpreta a una parodia del Doctor que se llama el Doctor Pie. Regresó al rol de Doctor para la historia web animada Death Comes to Time, primera historia de Doctor Who hecha para internet. También interpretó al Séptimo Doctor para los audios de Big Finish Productions y, al igual que todos los otros Doctores que participaron desde que empezaron con los audios en 1999, tiene más apariciones como el Doctor en audios que en televisión. McCoy apareció en una variedad de películas y series tras Doctor Who, incluyendo al mago Radagast el Pardo en la adaptación de tres partes de El Hobbit. También apareció como él mismo en The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot, un especial cómico en el que también aparecen Peter Davison y Colin Baker y los tres intentan aparecer en el episodio del 50 aniversario de Doctor Who, The Day of the Doctor. Enlaces externos en:Sylvester McCoy fr:Sylvester McCoy Categoría:Reparto regular de Doctor Who Categoría:Actores que interpretaron al Doctor Categoría:Reparto de The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot Categoría:Entrevistados en Doctor Who Confidential Categoría:Entrevistados en Doctor Who Live Categoría:Actores de voz de Doctor Who de Big Finish